The present invention generally relates to automotive vehicles and more particularly to a structural reinforcement and seat system for an automotive vehicle.
Cross-vehicle body stiffness within automotive vehicles is important in reducing torsional twist and vibration of the body, but also improves the ride and handling of the vehicle. This issue is especially important for convertible vehicles where the removal of the traditional fixed roof structure further decreases vehicle stiffness to the point where four door convertible roof vehicles have been essentially impractical to achieve with conventional body structure. Furthermore, U.S. Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (“FMVSS”) 214 relates to side impact collision protection for vehicles. This governmental standard employs a moving barrier, equivalent to a truck bumper, which impacts the vehicle generally at and below a belt-line of the front door and B-pillar. FMVSS 214 puts an added premium on cross-vehicle stiffness.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,546 entitled “Motor Car,” which issued to Lancia on Dec. 11, 1928, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,322 entitled “Body Structure for a Rear Carriage of a Convertible,” which issued to Wolf et al. on Aug. 4, 1998, have both attempted to provide some cross-vehicle structure. It is noteworthy, however, that both constructions are attached to a fixed seat back and/or passenger compartment panel. Furthermore, the Lancia construction appears to lack any cross-vehicle structural support that would significantly resist side impacts or torsion, especially for a modern unibody construction vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,390, entitled “Vehicle Dynamic Side Impact System” which issued to Kleinhoffer et al. on Sep. 21, 1999, discloses a seat mounting track and seat affixed on top of a beam. This device, however, appears to use an undesirably high seat or ineffectively low beam; moreover, a fixed roof is employed in this patent as an added structural reinforcement.
In accordance with the present invention, a structural seat system is provided for an automotive vehicle. In another aspect of the present invention, a structural beam is employed which extends in a cross-vehicle direction spaced above a vehicle floor. A further aspect of the present invention provides a passenger seat with a recessed configuration. A variety of structural beam-to-seat mounting arrangements and positions are also provided in additional aspects of the present invention. Yet another aspect of the present invention uses a structural reinforcement and seat system in a convertible roof vehicle.
The present invention is advantageous over conventional constructions, in that the present invention significantly improves cross-vehicle resistance to side impact collisions and provides torsional stiffness sufficient for use with a large four door vehicle, such as one having a convertible roof. Spacing the structural beam away from the floor reduces “match boxing” of the vehicle body and more direct side impact resistance as compared to traditional, floor mounted reinforcements. Moreover, the beam-to-pillar mounting structures of the present invention significantly enhance side impact resistance as compared to prior constructions. The seat structure and positioning of the present invention allows for normal reclining and seat movement while still providing a raised structural reinforcement system. Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be shown and described with reference to the following description and appended figures.